There is a point-of-sale (POS) system having an object recognition function. Such a POS system performs a code reading process of reading a code symbol (bar code or the like) attached to an article to be purchased based on a captured image of the article and, if required, an object recognition process with respect to the article. Specifically, the POS system performs the code reading process, and the object recognition process if the code symbol is not obtained through the code reading process. That is, the object recognition process is started after the code reading process in response to a switching signal triggered by a cashier's operation, specifically pressing a switch button. As a result, when the object recognition process needs to be performed, it takes a long time to identify the article to be purchased. It would be desirable to shorten the time to identify the article even when the object recognition process is performed.